theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Hook
“''There isn't a boy who won't enjoy a-working for Captain Hook!'' The world's most famous crook!”'' : ―Lyrics to The Elegant Captain Hooksrc '''Captain James Bartholomew Hook' is the main antagonist of the Peter Pan''franchise, originating from Disney's 1953 animated feature film ''Peter Pan. The captain of a crew of pirates, Captain Hook has long since abandoned sailing the high seas in favor of having revenge on Peter Pan for ruining his life (Peter having cut off Hook's left hand and fed it to the Crocodile, considering it, by Mr. Smee, a "childish prank"). While a worthy opponent for Peter Pan, Hook is destined to fail, sometimes because of Peter Pan's ability to fly, but more often through the bumbling actions of his mate Mr. Smee, who is unquestioningly faithful to the Captain, but is incompetent and dim-witted. Hook invariably ends up fleeing for his life from the Crocodile, of whom he is understandably terrified. Hook's frustrations are understandable; he lost a hand to his opponent, is constantly pursued by the crocodile and cannot fly. These factors arguably make him one of the more sympathetic Disney Villains, as well as one of the most popular. His antics with the Crocodile are considered by many to be the funniest animated scenes ever created Hook is a primary member of the Disney Villains franchise. Info Personality Captain Hook acts as a menacing and cunning villain. Due to this, he has made a fool of himself quite often. Despite this, he's still a very furious character. He is very murderous. In the film, he shot and killed one of his crew members because of his singing. Later in the film, he viciously threw one of his pirates overboard using only his hook. Hook is extremely intelligent and manipulative and is even able to trick his nemesis, Peter Pan, into believing he has surrendered at the climax of the original film, giving Hook a chance to murder his foe off guard. Captain Hook also seems to have a tendency to find loopholes in agreements or contracts, or show obedience to the letter of the law, rather than the spirit of the law. For instance, when Hook was made to promise that he would not lay a finger or a hook on Peter Pan, he agreed, but instead he planted a bomb disguised as a present in Peter's hideout, destroying Peter's residence, stating "Captain Hook never breaks a promise." Hook also tricked Tinker Bell into telling Peter's hiding place and Wendy's daughter, Jane, into becoming apart of his evil plan to finally kill Peter and retrieve his treasure. He is also rather untrustworthy and double crossing and two faced. However, despite his personality, he does have a coital personality to him and is also rather suave. He is also determined to kill Peter Pan believing that Peter Pan won't fight "Hook man to man" and fly away like "a cowardly sparrow" in the first film and also swears no rest until his enemy is in irons in the sequel. Captain Hook is one of few villains that view their sidekick as not only a minion but as a friend. While Hook is incredibly cruel, deadly, short tempered and shows no care for his crew, he seems to only tolerate the bumbling actions of Mr. Smee. It has been shown that Hook murders his crew members out of irritation and aggravation but despite the constant annoyance from Smee, Hook has never shown any desire to kill him (though he has attempted to pummel Smee for his stupidity, but he is always interrupted). Aside from this, Captain Hook also views Smee as his confidant, sharing personal thoughts with Smee which is not common for a villain of Hook's acclaim. Much of Hook's past hadn't been revealed until Jake and the Never Land Pirates, where it is revealed that the captain had a rather miserable childhood. As a young buccaneer, he was trained in the ways of a pirate by his mother, Mama Hook, so that he would one day become a feared captain, much like her. However, according to Mama Hook, Captain Hook was a somewhat pitiful pirate during his training, and seemed hopeless for many years. It was also revealed that he was heavily ostracized by others as a child, as he explains to Mr. Smee several times throughout the series, resulting in him spending most of his childhood hated and alone. These are all prime factors in the reasons for Captain Hook's undeniable cruelty. It also makes Captain Hook one of the most tragic Disney villains. The Pirate Fairy also gives a larger take at Hook's past. Twenty years before Peter Pan, Hook was captain of a crew different from his current team. In the film, Hook mentions he was educated at Eton College in England, and it is also revealed he met Smee after abandoning his original crew and becoming stranded in the middle of the sea, to which Smee comes in and rescues him. He also seems to be able to understand fairy language, conversing with Zarina as though she was speaking English, and translating for the rest of his crew. Physical appearance Captain Hook is a thin man with curly, black shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large hooked nose, a thin black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears a frilly white cravat underneath a crimson coat with gold lining and crimson cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports 2 gold cufflinks. He also wears an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. He wears rose pants and white knee-high socks, as well as black boots with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his boots are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wears a large crimson hat with a huge lavender feather stuck in it. He carries a rapier with a gold hilt and guard as a weapon. He had a steel hook on his left hand silver or gold. In close-ups, his eyes appear to be green from Epic Mickey. It is rumored that Captain Hook's appearance is based on that of his animator,Frank Thomas. The actor Hans Conried not only provided Hook's gravelly voice but also performed extensive live-action reference for the character. Kathryn Beaumont, who voiced and performed live-action reference for Wendy Darling, enjoyed working with him, admiring his ability to be both comical and marvelously evil at the same time. Also, Hook's climatic scenes with the Crocodile were animated by Wolfgang Reitherman, in Peter Pan. Character Development At the beginning of the story development stage for Peter Pan, the story department wrote an analysis of Captain Hook for the film, suggesting that he be a fop, but mean to the point of being murderous; one of the directors, however, imagined him as a complete heavy, considering any foppish traits to distract the audience from his villainy. The character was only completely pinpointed long into the animation stage, as it proved difficult to create a menacing villain whose character would not be diminished by the scenes with the Crocodile. Eventually, the character settled on was a black-hearted man who tried to put on airs and pretended to be a gentleman of good taste and style. It was realized that Hook would become likable to the audience, and as a consequence, it was decided that the character should not be killed in the film. Story in Peter Pan In the original film, Hook plays the main antagonist and is first seen on his ship, the Jolly Roger, trying to find the hiding spot of Peter Pan using a map. Hook suddenly gets the idea to kidnap the IndianPrincess Tiger Lily and tells the idea to his faithful sidekick, Mr. Smee. He plans to force her into revealing the location of Peter's hideout or be killed. Just then, Hook hears the sound of a ticking clock, causing his eyes and mustache to twitch in rhythm (with the music of "Never Smile at a Crocodile"). When he turns to see that the crocodile, who has eaten his hand, has come to taste more of him, he begs Smee to get rid of the creature, which Smee does. A little moment later, Hook receives a word from a pirate on a lookout that Peter is on approach. He orders Smee to rally up the pirates, then looks through the telescope to see Peter and three others, the Darling children, in company of him standing on the clouds. He and the pirates then set up the cannon and fire cannonballs up at Peter Pan. Later, Captain Hook and Smee are seen rowing past the Mermaid Lagoon in a rowboat with a captive Tiger Lily, whom they take to Skull Rock. Unbeknownst to Hook, Peter Pan spots them and follows them to the cave, plotting to rescue Tiger Lily. Hook also doesn't notice that the crocodile who has appeared earlier is following him. As Captain Hook forces Tiger Lily to reveal Peter's secret hideout to the point of shouting directly to her face, Peter spooks Hook by imitating a spirit. Captain Hook goes on an investigation to find out where the strange voice (Peter's imitiation of Hook) is coming from. He finds Peter on the rocks, and is about to lay his hook on him, but thanks to Wendy's warning, the captain's hook only catches Peter's hat as Peter slips away. Captain Hook engages Peter in a duel, eventually pushing him off the cliff's ledge. Upon realizing that he is standing on thin air, he struggles to keep himself from falling and manages to hang onto the ledge with his hook. Just then, Captain Hook hears the sound of a ticking clock, causing his eyes and mustache to twitch in rhythm (with the music of "Never Smile at a Crocodile") again, the crocodile arrives and attempts to eat Hook as it pulls him into the water. Captain Hook escapes from the crocodile's jaws and frantically swims back to his ship with the crocodile in hot pursuit. Back at Jolly Roger, Hook sits in his room, sick and injured from the previous battle with Peter. He is bothered by Smee hammering up a sign asking to not disturb the captain but when he tries to grab at Smee, he is smacked on the face with the hammer causing him to briefly lose consciousness. When Hook gets a visit from Smee, Smee tells Hook that Pan has banished Tinker Bell. This shocking news give Hook an idea, so he orders Smee to capture her. He does so, and Hook uses her jealousy of Wendy (whom she thinks Peter is in love with) to get to Peter's hideout. As Captain Hook thanks Tinker Bell for her help, he locks her in a lantern, then he, along with Smee and the pirates, goes to Hangman's Tree to capture Wendy, Michael, John and The Lost Boys. As the pirates take them to the ship, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee set a time bomb (disguised as a gift of love from Wendy) in the hideout, since Peter is still there. Captain Hook tries to convince the captured children to join his crew but they all refuse. Wendy believes Peter will save them but Hook reveals his plan to blast Peter away from Neverland forever, prompting Tinker Bell to struggle to break free from the lantern, which she manages to do so, and flies off to warn Peter. Peter and Tinker Bell are caught in the explosion anyway, but they both quickly recover and leave the destroyed hideout to rescue Wendy and the boys. Just as Hook, who has had sent Wendy off the plank (but she is rescued by Peter), is about to select the next person to follow her, Peter reveals himself and engages Hook in another duel. While dueling on the ship's deck, Peter launches himself from the ship's rope ladder like a slingshot and kicks Hook backwards, sending Hook flying to one of the ship's cannon, which in a similar fashion to Smee's hammer from earlier, hits him hard on the head, knocking him unconscious. After Hook recovers, he climbs up the rope ladder to confront Peter on the mast, calling him a coward for his tendency to fly away from the duel. Hook makes Peter promise not to fly and gains the upper hand by disarming Peter, but Peter manages to turn the tide and disarm Hook. Hook pleads for his life, declaring that he will leave forever and do anything Peter says. Peter orders him to shout loudly that he's a codfish; Hook does so, making the Lost Boys, Wendy, John and Michael sing "Hook is a codfish" and the crocodile dance in the sea to that song. Peter then allows Hook to leave and never return, but when his back is turned, Hook sees his chance and is about to lay his hook on Peter in revenge for cutting off his left hand as well as being humiliated. Thanks to Wendy's warning, Peter jumps out of the way, and Captain Hook loses his footing as he falls to the sea, where the crocodile is waiting to catch him. Captain Hook ends up being chased away from Neverland by the crocodile. He is last seen swimming past a rowboat rowed by Smee and the pirates, with Smee calling for Hook. Walt Disney insisted on keeping Hook alive, as he believed that the audience would come to like the villain and would not want to see him get killed. This insistence was supported with the release of the sequel, Return To Never Land. Return To Neverland Captain Hook plots to destroy Peter once again and gain his treasure all at the same time. His first part of the plan is to kidnap Wendy to lure Peter to his doom, and thus he travels via his ship (which still had some of Tink's pixie dust) to London during the Second World War. Likely having lost the concept of the passage of time/aging due to his time in Neverland, he mistakenly takes Wendy's daughter Jane. Fortunately for Hook, Pan arrives and Hook summons an undersea giant octopusto kill both Peter and "Wendy". Peter dives down to battle and is seemingly killed. Just as Hook begins to celebrate, Peter reveals to be alive and by using pixie dust, Tinker Bell boards the octopus onto Hook's ship. After accidentally swallowing Hook, the Octopus develops a taste and becomes another crocodile problem for the Captain. The Octopus pulls him out of the ship and into the water (the first pull accidentally pulled his pants down). Hook flies back onto the ship and gently asks Smee to fix the broken plank so he can "make him walk it!". Later on during a massage, the Captain is again attacked by the octopus, who is shooed away by Smee. This encounter angers Hook even more to the point where he gathers the pirates to sail to the island to find and kill Peter. While searching, they witness the girl they kidnapped is not Wendy but her daughter Jane and that she is desperate to return home, giving Hook yet another plan. That night, he tricks Jane into working for him; if she can find his treasure, he'll give her a ride home on his ship. Jane acts as if she's playing the game "treasure hunt" to have Peter and the Lost Boys assists her. Eventually, the treasure is found but she changes her mind and throws the whistle to summon Hook into the waters. It is found by Lost Boy Tootles who blows it, calling the pirates. An ambush follows resulting in Peter and the boys being captured and taken to The Jolly Roger. Back in the ship, Captain Hook prepares to watch Pan's death but is interrupted by Jane and Tinker Bell. A battle follows and in during which Pan is set free. Hook's anger and frustration is targeted for Jane who is the cause of his failure. Just before he is given the chance to murder her, Peter saves the day by having Hook fall into the ocean, attracting the octopus. It chases Hook through the ship, now sinking. Hook and the pirates are then chased away altogether. Against Sora's Team Once hearing the news about Sora forming the team, he joins Maleficent to get his revenge on the kids. Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Males Category:Classic characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Comedy characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Adventurers Category:Hunters Category:Bosses Category:Video Game characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Once Upon A Time characters Category:Lovers Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:European characters Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:English characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Thieves